openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Elimination
Roundtime "Elimination_roundtime" cvar sets the maximum duration of each round (default 120 seconds): when time runs out, round ends with "tie break" rules. Now (OpenArena 0.8.5) if you set this value to 0, the round immeditely ends, and you will not play at all. Instead, it should be like "timelimit", where "timelimit=0" means "no time limit". So, \elimination roundtime 0 should mean no round time limit (this way, a round will end end only when a team has no more players alive.... when I played OSP Clan Arena years ago, I did not remember a round time limit). I hope you will fix this in the next release. Since this value influences other game types, let's fill a table to think about what should happen for each game mode... I needed a table to explain this, so it's here and you can update it. With \Elimination_roundtime 0: Please comment, what do you think about that. --The Gig 11:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :The new behavior of elimination_roundtime 0 is now implemented on OAX beta 45. You can use this thread on the forum to talk about it. For now, it disables time check in all situations, causing LMS modes with and without overtime behave the same way (never go to overtime). I suggest, for overtime modes, to go immediately to overtime (as previously did), to have quick mathes... What do you think about it? --The Gig 07:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Talking with the good Sago007, he told me he does not work to do a further customization just for LMS game mode. No problem, this simply means that the two "Overtime" options will not go to overtime (thus, working exactly like the "no overtime" options), if the roundtime is 0 (infinite). We will suggest to who may want to have rapid matches that immediately enter overtime mode, to set the roundtime to 1. --The Gig 10:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Gap by two or not? Currently (OpenArena 0.8.5), in Elimination mode a team needs a gap by two rounds from the other, in order to win. Since I didn't remember a similar rule in the Clan Arena mode from the OSP mod, I asked to Sago007 what about creating a new cvar to permit server administrators to select if a difference of two is needed, or only of one round. This to prevent from virtually (theorically) infinite matches (a match will continue after the timelimit/capturelimit is reached, until a team wins two rounds more than the other). He answered me that he could set the default gap to 1 and allow map creators instead of server administrators to select if the needed gap would be of 2: this because he introduced this gap of 2 thinking to create "unfair" maps, where a team would be in a big disadvantage (Elimination uses team spawn points if available, so a team would have entered the game in an "easy" section of the map, and another in a "difficult" section of the map), and thus a gap of 2 would have been good to prevent a team to win the match only because it is the first to start from the advantageous side of the map. But, as for now, we do not know about any Elimination map created this way, so the gap of 2 isn't necessary for now. I don't know what is the best thing to do... if giving the ability to select the gap to server admins or to map creators, and if to have it set to "1" or to "2" by default. Please, can someone give his point of view about this? --The Gig 12:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC)